Felιnυѕ
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Victoria es completamente letal, como el veneno. Es peligrosa, como el fuego. Es feroz, como un felino. Y justo por eso Gianna debió pensarlo dos veces antes de pedirle que la tranformara. One-Shoot. Dedicado a Hizashii. Femeslash.Lemmon.Gianna/Victoria


**dιѕclaιмer:** тodoѕ loѕ perѕonajeѕ de la ѕaga "тwιlιgнт" ѕon propιedad de la únιca e ιnιgυalaвle ѕтepнenιe мeyer.

**ѕтyle: **one-ѕнooт.

**ѕυммary:** vιcтorιa eѕ coмpleтaмenтe leтal, coмo el veneno. eѕ pelιgroѕa, coмo el ғυego. eѕ ғeroz, coмo υn ғelιno. Y jυѕтo por eѕo gιanna deвιó penѕarlo doѕ veceѕ anтeѕ de pedιrle qυe la тranѕғorмara.

**paιrιng:** gιanna **x **vιcтorιa

**warnιng:** ғeмeѕlaѕн.

**dedιcado:** a .Hιzaѕнιι.

**no****тa:** _ғ__el__ι__n__υѕ_ eѕ el laтín de _ғ__el__ι__no_.

******ғelιnυѕ** _**  
**__by __Perséfone Black Turner_

La besa. Pasando primero pasando la lengua por sus labios y después adentrándola en su boca. Deja que ella entrelace sus lenguas de forma furtiva y a la vez necesitada. Permite que corresponda su beso con toda libertad, porque ella es especial, ella es diferente. De haber sido cualquier otra criatura sobre la tierra ya estaría muerta, pero no ella. _No_. Porque ella es muy especial.

Se separa, para mirar su rostro con atención. Deja que la simple mortal vea el hambre en sus ojos, porque sabe que la de tez morena conoce cuando hay hambre en la mirada de un frio ya que ella ha vivido junto a ellos por mucho tiempo. Por eso deja que ella vea el hambre en sus ojos y de esa forma descubra que no es el hambre común.

Porque ella no tiene hambre de su sangre. _Claro que no_. Tiene hambre de _ella_.

—Gianna —llama, con voz tentadoramente letal. El veneno baila en su lengua, danza en sus dientes. Pero no lo incrustará en ella, no aún—. Bésame —ordena, mientras pasa el dedo índice por su mejilla.

Y la humana obedece, lanzándose contra sus labios enseguida. La pelirroja corresponde, mientras baja sus gélidas manos por su cuerpo. Toca sus brazos, siente su piel, saborea su boca.

La escucha jadear, en busca del tan preciado oxigeno, cuando pasa de su cavidad bucal. Lame su mentón, dejando un efímero rastro de saliva. Saborea su sudor, deliciosamente saturado de sal corporal, producto de su excitación.

O quizás de su miedo.

Llega a su cuello y lo roza con la punta de su nariz, sintiéndola temblar.

No, en definitiva es por su excitación.

Lame su cuello, deteniéndose en su clavícula. Escucha el rápido pasar de la sangre por su yugular. Se relame los labios, extasiada. Pero no, su hambre por _ella_ la tienta más que su sangre. La necesidad de su cuerpo es más fuerte que la necesidad de su sangre.

Gianna contiene la respiración al sentirla detenerse contra su cuello. Su cuerpo arde y las manos de la pelirroja pasan por su cuerpo calmado aquel desquiciante quemazón. Sabe que la inmortal es tan letal como el veneno. Que en cualquier momento podría acabar con ella tan solo hincando sus perlados dientes contra su piel. Su sangre la abandonaría y todo llegaría a su final. Pero ella desea que _solo_ la muerda, para así poder ser su igual. Quiere tener la piel blanca como la cal y suave como la seda, quiere ser dura como una esmeralda y preciosa como la mujer frente a sus ojos. Gianna desea más que nada ser mordida y que la ponzoña se extienda por su cuerpo…

Arqueó la espalda, al sentir como las frías manos pasaban sobre su pecho, desgarrando la pendra íntima color negro.

…pero solo cuando todo aquello acabe. Porque no se puede resistir, en aquel momento desea más ser devorada por la pelirroja que el mismo hecho de hacerse inmortal.

La vampiresa la recorre tocando, degustando, rasguñando. La trata con más cuidado del habitual porque sabe que Gianna es especial. Solo la ha encontrado de casualidad cuando merodeaba por la península itálica. En aquel momento su enfoque central es crear un enorme ejército de neófitos, su ejército personal para atacar. Se concentra en crear a los que en su juicio serán fuertes y hábiles para la lucha. No tenía nada más en mente y entonces la _vio_.

La escucha jadear y es como música para sus oídos. La ve morder sus carnosos labios y es como ver una sublime obra de arte. La siente temblar y en su rostro se planta una irónica e impecable sonrisa.

Era obvio que la chica antes había tratado con los de su especie ya que identificó lo que era al momento…y lo más curioso de todo es que _ella_ no huyó.

_Claro que no_, piensa mientras su lengua se entretiene en el orificio sobre su vientre. Sus manos viajan con libertad adquirida por sus piernas, con una intención fija. Se deshace de su última prenda, mientras juega con su lengua en su ombligo.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar su petición. Transformarla en una de ellos. Bueno ¿Por qué no? Era justo lo que hacía en esos momentos, buscar y transformar en todo el interesado, adecuado o _descuidado_ que se cruzara en su camino. Pero no era tan simple como eso. Desde el primer instante que su salvaje mirada se cruzó con aquellos profundos ojos color esmeralda lo supo: Gianna era especial y no acabaría con su vida sin hacerle un homenaje digno de ella.

Siente como las paredes de su garganta se rasgan al gritar al tiempo que la hermosa mujer pálida se mueve con suaves contoneos felinos sobre ella. Con las pocas horas que ha pasado a su lado ya lo sabe: la vampírica y peligrosa pelirroja es justo como un felino. Posee un cuerpo esbelto, oído agudo y excelente vista. Quizás esas cualidades las posean todos los que son de su especie, pero ella adicionalmente, es venenosamente feroz. Puede verlo ene sus ojos, puede verlo en su hambre.

La escuchó parlotear sin parar sobre la supuesta realeza a la cual todos los de su especie debían obedecer. Tonterías. Ella no tenia obedecía a nadie y mucho menos a un grupo de anormales que se creían lo suficientemente fuertes como para intentar mandarla. Y aún así no la escuchó por completo, porque a medida que la exótica humana hablaba su hambre crecía de la misma forma que su asombro. No podía creer que una simple mortal…

La besó, de forma contundente, escuchándola repetir su nombre una y otra vez.

…había despertado hambre por su cuerpo. Su asombro llego a los cielos. Ni tan siquiera James había logrado aquello. Y este último descubrimiento corroboró que Gianna era una humana especial y que posiblemente no una "simple mortal".

La escuchó gemir, mientras todo termina, llegando al límite. Al límite del más alto placer.

No, había estado en un error. Gianna no tenía nada de "simple".

—Victoria —pidió la de ojos verdes, jadeante, cuando todo había llegado a su final. Justo ahora, quería que la ponzoña recorriera sus órganos, transformándola por completo, justo ahora.

Ella, al ser solo una humana, había tenido mucha razón. Victoria era como un peligroso felino. Era la cazadora más sigilosa y letal que posiblemente existía. Se centra solo en su presa viva a la hora de matar. Suele acabar con sus víctimas de un único y tenaz mordisco, alimentándose del punto más doloroso que pueda encontrar.

Pero, de la misma forma, al ser con un felino se suele encariñar. Con algún juguete, alguna distracción, o alguna _presa viva_ que desee conservar.

Y le sonríe, dejando que su alborotado pelo color fuego caiga por sus hombros. Victoria acaba de decidirlo: Gianna es demasiado especial. Por eso piensa conservarla tal y como esta. No la transformará por ahora y a su lado la mantendrá.


End file.
